


Vestry

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pre wedding pep-talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vestry

He pushed the white material up her thighs to her hips, his hands cupping her backside and pulling her to him. She smiled as he kissed her again, his lips moving down to her neck, making her gasp. She shifted her legs apart and he lifted her up so she could wrap them around him waist. He held her against the wall of the vestry, his hands going back to her thighs, clad in white stockings.

"Cam," she gasped, arching her hips against his, "hurry."

"I know," he muttered.

"I'm supposed to be getting married in twenty minutes."

"I know!"

With one hand he undid the trousers of his black suit, letting the material fall around his ankles. The jacket was crumpling between their bodies, but he had stopped caring the second her lips had hit his with some force when she'd pulled him into the little back room of the church. He held her tight and pushed her thong aside, pushing into her slowly.

Too slowly.

"They'll send a search party soon."

"I know!" he repeated.

Sam laughed, then groaned as he started to thrust into her body, the white dress falling from her waist and surrounding them, hiding her lower body from their view. It didn't really matter, he'd seen it before, seen her before, done this before, and he loved this feeling. The bodice of her wedding dress was cut low, and he had to resist the urge to bite down on her pale skin. He couldn't mark her on her wedding day. He wasn't supposed to mark her at all.

"Oh God Cam," she groaned, "harder."

"I know."

"Can't you say anything-fucking-else?"

".Now."

She laughed again, arching into him.

"Well, I hate to re-MIND," her word was caught on her wail, and he laughed at her, thrusting hard into her body, quickening his rhythm, his surroundings helping to remind him like she wanted to. She was getting married soon,Vala would come looking for her, Cassandra too, he knew what he needed to do.

He kissed her, slipped one hand between their bodies, pressing down on her clit. She moaned, mumbled her name into her neck before nipping at his skin. She could mark him, no one would really be bothered that he'd had a quickie before Sam got married.

"Please," she whined, "please."

"I know, I know Sam," he said.

He tried to find a little finesse, some timing, but it was hard when he was this turned on by Sam and the situation, when there was a wedding dress in the way.

"I've never fucked anyone in a wedding dress before," he said through gasps of air, still moving, his fingers still playing with her clit.

"Neither have," she paused to moan and he felt her coming beneath him, "have I," she finished before kissing him to muffle her cry. His laugh was lost in a moan of his own as he followed.

When they came down from the high, she slipped her legs from around his body, the dress following.

"Sam!"

Vala's voice echoed into the vestry and they jumped apart.

"She has good timing," Cam said. Sam simply smiled, trying to straighten out her dress.

"Ah, here you are," Vala said, walking into the little room, eying them up with a glare, "everyone's waiting."

"Cam was just giving me a pep talk," Sam said. Cam tried not to laugh as he left the room to join the rest of the wedding party.


End file.
